Nuevo mundo, Nueva vida
by xXHectorXxD
Summary: 3 chicos y un perro son transportados al gran reino de Equestria, en donde vivirán la mayor aventura de sus vidas, y junto a los elementos de la armonía y las princesas vencerán a un viejo enemigo.
1. Prologo

**Nota: Los personajes de My Little pony no me pretensen, son propiedad de Hasbro.**

**CAPITULO 1:**

"**Prologo"**

-Mi nombre no es importante, lo importante es lo que voy a hacer– Decía una figura la cual estaba parada frente a una mesa que tenia encima algunas armas -Toda mi vida a sido fría, odio amargo. Lo único que quiero es acabar con esa plaga llamada "humanos" y hacer un festín con sus cadáveres– Dijo mientras agarraba una M-16, junto a un cuchillo y unas granadas -Y siempre he querido morir de forma violenta. Ya es hora de la venganza y no vale la pena salvar una vida, me llevare a la mayor cantidad posible a la tumba– Acto seguido, salió por una puerta hacia la calle en la cual había algunas personas -Es hora de matar, y es hora de que yo muera – Se escuchan unos disparos y todo se vuelve negro -Mi cruzada genocida empieza, aquí…-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Genial!- Exclame al ver el tráiler del juego "Hatred"

Oh, perdón el no haberme presentado, me llamo Héctor Torres, soy un chico de 14 años, castaño y de ojos marrones, mido 1.80 y soy de Venezuela. Muy bien, como ya me presente hablemos de mi

Vivo solo ya que mis padres murieron cuando tenia apenas 8 años, y como nunca he tenido amigos ni familiares cercanos me he estado cuidando por mi cuenta. Como todo chico normal también voy a la escuela, y como tengo dinero se estarán preguntando, pues en las tardes después de la escuela me voy a trabajar, trabajo en una pequeña tienda que esta cerca de mi casa como cajero, y algunas veces también hago otra cosa para ganar dinero extra, como limpiar la tienda entre otras cosas, la casa en la que vivo tiene dos pisos, dos cocinas, dos baños y 4 habitaciones, otra cosa es que tengo una mascota, es un Poodle completamente blanco, se llama Matt. También tengo dos amigos los cuales conocí en el colegio, Ángel, un chico pelinegro de ojos marrones, un poco más bajo que yo el cual también tiene 14 años, y Diego, el cual también le decimos Darkar ¿Por qué? Porque se conocía todos los capítulos y diálogos de la serie "Vete a la versh", también tiene 14 años, castaño y de ojos marrones, también más pequeño que yo. Fueron los primeros con los que hable el primer día de clases y note que teníamos mucho en común, nos gustan los videojuegos, el anime, el rock, metal y rap, teníamos una mentalidad psicópata algunas veces y eso era lo que nos agradaba, además de que también nos gustaba una serie llamada "My Little pony: Friendship is magic" no se el porque, pero había algo en esa serie que llamaba mucho la atención.

-Ahora recuerdo que Ángel y Darkar van a venir hoy- Dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a mi armario para cambiarme de ropa, luego de un rato llamaron a la puerta – Deben ser ellos- Dieje mientras me dirigía a la puerta y la abría.

-¡Hola perro ¿Cómo estas?!- Dijo Ángel con su tono alegre de siempre.

-Hola, yo estoy bien. Vamos, pasen- dije mientras les dejaba pasar a mi casa.

Aunque note algo, Darkar estaba mas callado de lo normal, normalmente es el quien saluda primero cuando nos vemos. Vi que se sentó en el mueble de la sala, eso me extraño mas, porque normalmente se sienta de un brinco al mueble o hace algo para hacerlo. Me hacerse que Ángel y le pregunte.

-Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a Darkar? Lo veo muy callado-

-Es que Samantha se fue a otro país para poder cumplir su sueño de estudiar actuación alla- Dijo él.

-Oh, ya veo- Dije sintiendo lastima por el, Samantha fue su mejor amiga desde siempre y por la cual siempre tuvo sentimientos hacia ella, se que se debe sentir horrible que la persona se que mas ames se valla.

Quería acercarme y decirle algo, pero pensé que seria mejor no abrir mas esa herida y que seria mejor dejarlo para que se le pase solo.

-Muy bien, señores, ¿Qué quieren hacer? Yo pensaba en ir al centro ya que va a haber un festival de música hoy- Dije con una sonrisa a los chicos.

-Me parece bien- Dijo Ángel -¿Tu qué opinas Darkar?-

-Lo que decidan ustedes me da igual- Dijo Diego sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Le pregunto, a lo cual el me responde con un "Si" no muy convincente, pero decidí ya no decir nada para no empeorar las cosas

-Ok, vamos al centro entonces- Dije mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta, hasta que el escuchar unos ladridos hizo que me detuviera, era Matt.

-¿Qué, tu también quieres salir?- Dije con una sonrisa –Ok- Dije para luego agarra la correa la cual estaba quinada en un perchero cerca de la puerta y se lo colocaba.

-¿Tu crees que dejen pasar perros?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Pues es un concierto al aire libre, así que no creo que les moleste- dije para luego salir por la puerta junto a Matt.

Y así tomamos rumbo hacia el centro, quien se imaginaria lo que pasaría después.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. La grandeza nace de pequeños comienzos

**CAPITULO 2:**

"**La grandeza nace de pequeños comienzos"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

En un gran paisaje congelado, a las afueras del Imperio de Cristal, dos figuras las cuales estaban abrigadas para protegerse del frio, uno era un unicornio de crin roja y ojos del mismo color, pelaje color marrón oscuro, no se podía ver su cutie mark por que el abrigo la tapaba, y el otro también era un unicornio, de crin azul y ojos del mismo color, pelaje color gris claro, tampoco se podía ver su cutie mark.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?- Pregunto el unicornio de crin roja.

-Debe de ser, mi hechizo de rastreo me indica que esta justo debajo de nosotros- Dijo el unicornio de crin azul.

-Ok, saquemos esa cosa de ahí- dijo el de crin roja mientras que con su magia cubría la zona señalada por su compañero, haciendo que el hielo se derritiera y dejando visible un objeto.

-Años de búsqueda por fin dan sus fritos- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras levitaba el objeto – el cuerno del Rey Sombra, el objeto que necesitamos para poder traerlo de regreso a la vida- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Todavía creo que es una mala idea hacerlo hermano- Dijo el poni de crin azul, con un tono preocupado –Creo que puede haber otra forma de acabar con las princesas y hacernos con el poder de Equestria sin tener que recurrir a el-

-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? No somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a Celestia y Luna, lo necesitamos a él para poder lograrlo- Dijo es pony gris mirando a su hermano, el cual seguía algo nervioso.

-Pero tener que dar parte de nuestra alma para poder hacerlo no me convence mucho que digamos-

-Es un pequeño costo por el control total de toda Equestria, ¿no pensaras en dejar solo a tu hermano, verdad Draco?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Claro que no Aragón, pero…- Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-Esta decidido, preparemos el hechizo- Dijo Aragón mientras se colocaba en posición frente al cuerno de Sombra, Draco solo dio un suspiro para luego hacer lo mismo.

Sus cuernos comenzaron a brillar para después lanzar un rayo al cuerno, lo cual mantuvieron unos segundos hasta que se detuvieron, no paso nada.

-¿Qué paso, por que no ocurre nada?- Dijo Aragón molesto.

-Al parecer nuestro hechizo no…- se calló al notar que el del cuerno empezó a brotar un humo completamente negro, el cual se esparcía por el lugar. Cubriendo completamente a los dos unicornios.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no respires- Dijo Aragón a su hermano el cual se encontraba tapándose la nariz para no respirar el humo.

Luego de un rato el humo se dispersó, dejando ver a una figura en el lugar en donde anterior mente se encontraba el cuerno, era un unicornios, color negro, vestía una capa color rojo y una corona, de crin también negra y unos ojos color rojos.

-Rey Sombra- Dijo Aragón para después inclinarse, su hermano al ver la acción lo hizo también.

-**¿Quiénes son ustedes?- **pregunto Sombra, su voz era sombría, lo cual le causo un poco de miedo a los dos unicornios, Aragón tomo valor y hablo:

-Rey Sombra, me llamo Aragón y él es mi hermano, Draco, nosotros le hemos devuelto la vida la cual se le ha arrebatado por causa de los "Elementos de la armonía", para pedirle ayuda en derrocar a las princesas Celestia y Luna y tener el poder completo sobre Equestria- Dijo Aragón todavía inclinado.

-**¿Y qué les hace pensar en que yo los ayudare?**-

-Pues tan fácil como le revivimos también le podemos quitar la vida que le dimos- Dijo, levantando la mirada del suelo y viendo con una cara retadora a Sombra.

**-¿Y que te hace pensar en que no los puedo matar ahora mismo, sucio mortal?- **Dijo Sombra con un tono molesto.

-Pues porque parte de su alma es nuestra, lo que quiere decir que estamos conectados. Si nos mata, usted sufrira las consecuencias- Dijo Dracon con una sonrisa, lo cual molesto a Sombra.

Sombra se quedó pensando sobre lo que le dijeron, no le gustaba la idea de ayudar a un mortal, y mucho menos tener que compartir el poder, pero, era eso o morir.

**-De acuerdo, los ayudare, pero con una condición-**

-¿Cuál?-

**-Que yo sea el gobernante supremo de todo el reino de Equestria-** Dijo para despues soltar una risa maliciosa.

-No hay problema- Dijo Aragón, el cual también se unió a la risa del Rey Sombra, Draco era el único que seguía sin estar seguro en lo que hacía su hermano, pero ya no podía hacer nada para convencerlo de que lo que el hacia estaba mal

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**De regreso con nuestro protagonistas.**

Nos encontrábamos de camino hacia el centro, ya podíamos escuchar la música aun estando lejos del lugar.

-Vamos chicos ya casi llegamos- Les dije para luego correr hacia el lugar, al llegar pude ver a varios grupos de música muy conocidos en mi país y todos me gustaban

**Nota: ninguno era de reggaetón para que sepan.**

Así estuvimos un tiempo, viendo a todas las bandas que subían al escenario. Hasta la hora en la que se tomaron un descanso, fuimos a comer algo a un restaurante el cual estaba cerca del lugar, como no dejaban pasar perros tuve que dejar a Matt esperando afuera.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-Estuvo genial ¿no lo creen?- Dije con una sonrisa a los chicos.

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron los dos igual de felices, me alegra saber que Diego pudo superar el echo de que se fuera Samantha.

Llego el camarero en ese momento

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer señores?- dijo el mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta para tomar nota.

-Yo quiero Carne, ensalada mixta y unas papas por favor- Dije al camarero.

-Yo quiero un polo y unas papas- Dijo Ángel.

-Yo comí antes de venir, solo quiero un Sándwich de pollo- Dijo Darkar.

-En un momento se los traigo- Dijo el camarero para después irse.

Después de un rato esperando llego nuestra comida, así pasamos el tiempo, comiendo y hablando puras cosas sin sentido.

-Su cuenta joven- Dijo el camarero poniendo la cuenta sobre la mesa para después irse, Ángel puso su mano sobre la cuenta y la arrastro a donde estaba yo.

-No me dirán que quieren que pague yo otra vez ¿verdad?- pregunte.

-Que puedo decir, no traje dinero- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Dijiste que el concierto era gratis, así que no traje dinero- Dijo Darkar indiferente.

Golpee mi cara con la palma de mi mano, frustrado, estos pendejos siempre me hacen los mismo.

Después de haber pagado, salimos del restaurante, agarre la correa de Matt, asta que unas gotas cayeron en mi cara, que raro, no pronosticaron que habría lluvia hoy.

Mire hacia el cielo y vi que estaba completamente nublado, no fue cuestión de tiempo para que cayera una tormenta de las buenas.

-¡Tenemos que buscar refugio rápido!- Dijo Drakar para después salir corriendo, tome a Matt en brazos para ser mas rápido.

Vimos que la tormenta se ponía cada vez peor.

-¡¿Pero que es esto? Esto no es normal!- Dijo Ángel, era cierto, nunca había caído una lluvia como esta.

En un momento soplo el viento muy fuerte, lo que me impulso un poco para atrás, pero puede mantener el equilibrio para no caerme. Pude ver que algunos autos chocando con otro o estrellándose contra los edificios, ya que el piso estaba muy resbaloso y los autos derrapaban, teníamos que tener mucho cuidado para que no nos atropellara uno.

Y después cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor, relámpagos, esta mierda ahora se volvió una tormenta eléctrica.

-¡CUIDADO!- Le grite a Ángel, ya que estaba por ser atropellado por un auto, por suerte como Diego estaba cerca pudo empujarlo antes de que fuera atropellado.

-Wow… gracias- dijo Ángel.

-No hay problema- Dijo Diego mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

De rente un rayo cayo cerca de nosotros, pero note algo por un momento, esto rayos no eran normales, eran de un color rojo brillante.

-Tenemos que salir de aqu…- no pude termina ya que los 3 fuimos golpeados por uno de los rayos, desde ahí todo se volvió negro.

-….-

Poco a poco me fui despertando, me dolía mucho la cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

-¿Qué paso?- Dije, al darme cuenta en donde estaba se me paso todo –¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte, estaba en una especie e bosque. Me levante con un poco de dificultad ya que me dolía el cuerpo.

-Debo encontrar a los chicos- Dije mientras empezaba a caminar con rumbo desconocido, esperando poder encontrar a mis amgos.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. ¿Donde estoy?

**CAPITULO 3:**

"**¿Dónde estoy?"**

Me en encontraba caminando por el bosque, se podría decir que era aterrador, lo único que quería era encontrar a mis amigos y salir de aquí.

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los chicos ahora-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ÁNGEL**

Me encontraba en medio de un bosque, desperté con el cuerpo adolorido, ¿Qué había pasado? Me preguntaba a mi mismo.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?- Me levante, empecé a caminar no se a donde, esperando encontrar a alguien que me pudiera ayudar. Tengo hambre, ese pollo no me lleno mucho que digamos.

Camine un buen rato hasta que me canse y decidí sentarme bajo un árbol.

-Espero que los otros no estén igual que yo- Dije cansado, de repente escuche los arbustos moverse, me acerque para ver que era, pero antes de poder asomarme algo se lanzo sobre mi, por suerte pude esquivarlo, pero me dejo una pequeña herida en el brazo.

-¡¿Pero que mierda?!- Exclame al ver lo que me había atacado, era una especie de lobo, pero, estaba echo de madera. Trato de abalanzarse sobre mi otra vez, pero volví a esquivarlo mientras le daba una patada haciendo que se estrellara con una roca cercana.

Agarre un palo lo cual era lo suficiente mente largo como para mantener distancia de mi y del lobo.

-Espero que los demás no estén pasando por lo mismo- Dije mientras me lanzaba al ataque y el lobo también.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIEGO**

-Que lugar tan extraño- Dije mientras caminaba por una especie de bosque -¿Dónde se habrá metido el resto?- Camine por un buen rato, asta que me tropecé con lo que creo que fue un tronco –Mierda, estúpido tronco- Dije mientras me levantaba y me voltee, pero me sorprendí al ver que no era un tronco, era como una especie de ¿cola de escorpión? – ¿Pero qué…?- vi de donde provenía dicha cola y me sorprendí aun más al ver a una especie de león, pero este era más grande y tenia como unas especie de alas, me vio aparentemente molesto por haberle pisado la cola.

-Emm.. ¿lo siento?- Le dije mientras veía como se acercaba mas a mi, al parecer con la intención de matarme –Lindo gatito, tranquilo- Dije tratando de calmarlo, pero como respuesta recibí un tremendo rugido el cual me lleno de baba del animal –Pero que asco- Salí corriendo de ahí como perra loca -¡AYUDA!-

**En otra parte del bosque**

Se veía a una pequeña casa a una Pegaso, tenia el pelaje amarillo y el crin de un color rosa, se le veía alimentando a unos animales.

-Espero que les guste- Decía ella mientras daba la comida a los animales, tenia una voz muy suave y gentil, de repente aparece un conejo de unos arbustos, al parecer huyendo de algo y se escondió tras la pegaso.

-¿Qué te pasa Angel?- Pregunto ella, el conejo señalo a los arbustos, la pegaso quedo viendo los arbustos pero no vio nada –No hay nada Angel, es solo imagina…- no termino ya que algo salió de entre los arbustos, era un perro, pequeño y blanco, era Matt.

-¿Un perro?- Dijo la pegaso -¿Qué hace un perro en el bosque Everfree?-

Matt se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba Angel, pero la pegaso lo detuvo antes de que le hiciera algo –Tranquilo perrito- Dijo ella tratando de calmar a Matt, pero este seguía con querer atrapar a Angel – Muy bien, no me dejas mas opción, tendré que usar LA MIRADA- dijo ella para luego aplicarle a Matt una gran mirada, sorpresivamente eso lo calmo, se quedo tranquilo.

-Muy bien- La pegaso que tenia una correa -¿Te escapaste de tu dueño?- Dijo para luego ver el colar que traía puesto, se acercó para ver que decía –Así que te llamas Matt, creo que mejor te llevo a Ponyville, talvez allí encuentre a tu dueño o dueña- Dijo ella con una sonrisa –Pero creo que debes de tener hambre, ten come un poco- Le empezó a poner en un plato un poco de comida, Matt se lo comió todo al tiro –Wow, al parecer si tenias hambre- Dijo la pegaso mientras soltaba una pequeña risa –Ven, vamos a Ponyville- Acto seguido, agarro la correa de Matt y se lo llevo rumbo al pueblo.

**En otra parte.**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ÁNGEL**

-Mierda, ese lobo me dio muchos problemas- Dijo mientras se sujetaba el brazo que tenia herido a causa del rasguño que le dio el lobo de madera.

-Espero encontrar a mis amigos pronto- Después se escucho un ruido por detrás de unos arbustos – No jodas que otro de esos lobos- Dije mientras me ponía en posición de pelea.

-¿Ángel, eres tu?- dijo una voz.

-¿Héctor?-

-El mismo- Me dijo mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Me acerque a el para darle un abrazo –Que bien que te encontré-

-Si, pero todavía nos falta buscar a Darkar- Me dijo, pero en ese momento de escucho un grito -¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

A lo lejos se veía una figura la cual se acercaba a toda velocidad, al principio no pudimos saber quien era, pero al final notamos que era Darkar.

-¿Darkar?- Dije antes de que el se acercara.

-¡Quiten del medio desgraciados!- Nos dijo mientras nos apartaba y seguía corriendo

-¿Pero que le pasa?- Pregunto Héctor, al voltearnos ya notamos el porque estaba corriendo Darkar, era una especie de león pero con unas alas y una cola de escorpión.

-¡Oh mierda!- Salimos corriendo de ahí como perras locas -¡AYUDA!-

Corrimos hasta llegar a una especie de cabaña, empezamos a tocar la puerta pidiendo ayuda pero parecía que no había nadie adentro, así que decidimos entrar ya que la puerta estaba abierta nos encerramos ahí esperando a que el animal se fuera.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Estuvo divertido- Dije riendo un poco.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HÉCTOR**

Entramos a lo que parecía ser una cabaña, como nadie contesto cuando tocábamos la puerta decidimos entrar ya que la puerta estaba abierta, entramos y esperamos a que especie de "león" se fuera.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Estuvo divertido- Dijo Ángel dando una leve risa.

-_¿Divertido? ¡Casi nos matamos ahí afuera hijo de la gran puta!-___Grite para mis adentros, pero luego me calme al saber que _ya_ estábamos a salvo.

-Veo que tengo visitantes- Dijo una voz nos volteamos y vimos a una ¿cebra?

-No jodas que esa cebra acaba de hablar- Dijo Darkar.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Un nuevo mundo

**CAPITULO 4:**

"**Un nuevo mundo"**

Nos encontrábamos ahí viendo a la cebra que nos acaba de hablar, un recuerdo se me vino por mi mente en ese mimso instante, ¿Qué no era la cebra de la serie My Little Pony? Creo que se llamaba.. Zecora, si, se llamaba Zecora. Como los otro estaban aun sorprendidos como para decir algo, yo fui el que tomo el derecho de la palabra en ese momento.

-Lamentamos haber entrado así a su casa, pero una especie de "león" gigante nos estuvo persiguiendo por el bosque y…- Fui interrumpido.

-Manticora- Dijo Zecora.

-¿Eh?-

-La criatura que los persiguió se llama Manticora, Ahí muchas de esas en este lugar-

-Pues ok, una Manticora nos persiguió por medio bosque, hasta que encontramos su casa, pensamos que no había nadie y entramos, lamentamos eso- Dije apenado.

-Tranquilo, estaban desesperados por ayuda y entiendo eso- Dijo con una sonrisa la cebra –Pero una pregunta-

-¿Cuál?- Dije

-¿Qué son ustedes?- Dijo mientras nos examinaba con la mirada, lo cual me ponía incomodo.

-Nosotros somos humanos y bien estamos perdidos-

-¿Humanos? Pensaba que solo eran un mito, solo una fantasía de algunos. ¿Y puedo saber sus nombres señores?-

-Pues yo me llamo Héctor, y ellos son mis amigos, Ángel –Dije mientras señalaba a Ángel el cual saludo nervioso –Y Diego, pero de cariño le decimos Darkar- Dije señalándolo, todavía conservava la expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-Gusto en conocerlos, yo me llamo Zecora-

_**Pensamiento de Ángel**_

_-¿Zecora? ¿no es la personaje de la serie My Little pony?-_

_**Pensamiento de Darkar**_

_-Esta cebra me suena de alguna parte, pero ¿de donde?-_

**Devuelta con Héctor**

-Gusto en conocerte Zecora- Dije mientras estiraba mi mano en señal de saludo. Ella por un momento no sabia que significaba, hasta que entendió e hizo lo mismo.

-Igual mente señor Héctor- Dijo mientras correspondía el saludo.

-Por favor, no me diga señor, puede decirme solo Héctor-Dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Ok, Héctor-

Después ella volteo a ver a los otros y noto algo.

-Veo que te heriste ese brazo- Dijo señalando a Ángel, el cual tenia una herida la cual parecía ser de un rasguño.

-Si, me hirió un lobo echo de madera- Dijo mientras se veía la herida.

-Un timberwolf. Ok, ven para que pueda curarte esa herida- Dijo Zecora mientras se dirigía a otra habitación, Ángel nos miró no muy convencido, pero esa herida le dolía mucho así que fue a donde estaba la cebra.

-Si quieren pueden tomar asiento- Nos dijo antes de irse a curarle la herida a Ángel. Mientras me quedaba solo con Diego el me pregunto.

-¿Sabes lo que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto esperando una respuesta, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco sabia como es que llegamos a este lugar.

-La verdad ni idea, solo espero que no estemos aquí mucho tiempo, lo único que recuerdo era que estaba con ustedes y… ¡Matt!- Me sobresalte al darme cuenta que no he visto a Matt en mucho tiempo –Tengo que buscarlo-

-Tranquilo colega- Dijo Darkar –Seguramente alguien lo encontró, probablemente esta bien-

**Nota: Diego es venezolano, pero habla a veces con expresiones españolas**

-Eso espero, no se que haría si algo le pasara- Dije todavía preocupado. Paso un rato hasta que Zecora salió junto con Ángel, el cual tenia vendado el brazo en el lugar de la herida.

-Su amigo ya esta bien- Nos dijo Zecora para después dirigir la mirada a Ángel – Solo trata de no forzar mucho ese brazo- Advirtió ella.

-No hay problema- Dijo Ángel mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba justo ahí.

-Si no les molesta, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?- nOs pregunto la cebra.

-Claro, ¿Qué es?- Dijo Darkar.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mientras tanto, en Ponyville.**

Se veía a la Pegaso de antes, la cual estaba Paseando a Matt mientras buscaba al dueño del perro.

-Disculpe señor pero, ¿este perro es suyo?- Pregunto la pegaso a un pony terrestre.

-Lo siento, no es mio- Dijo el Pony para luego irse.

Así estuvo ella, preguntándole a cada pony del pueblo, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma, al parecer nadie era el dueño, ni tampoco había alguien que conociera al animal. Ya frustrada, se sentó en una banca que estaba en la plaza del pueblo.

-Lamento no haber podido encontrar a tu dueño amiguito- Dijo triste mientras observaba al animal, Matt dio un salto y se montó en la banca junto a la pegaso, para después proporcionarle un par de lengüetadas en la cara.

-Bueno ya, ya-Dijo mientras reía la pegaso.

En ese momento llega una pony, esta tenia el crin de un color rosa como el de la pegaso, solo que este era mas oscuro y estaba mas esponjoso, su melena era de color también rosa y tenia ojos azules.

-¡Hola, Fluttershy!- Dijo la pony en un to muy alegre.

-Hola, Pinkie Pie, ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Fluttershy.

-Oh, nada, solo pasaba por aquí y vi que estabas triste, así que vine a animarte- Dijo mientras le lanzaba confeti y soplaba un espantasuegras.

-Tu si sabes como alegrarle el día a alguien Pinkie- Dijo la Pegaso mientras soltaba una leve risa.

-Y ¿Por qué estabas triste?-

-Pues, he tratado todo el día de encontrar el dueño de este perrito, pero al parecer nadie lo es- Dijo Shy mientras observaba a Matt.

-¡Oh que lindo! ¿Cómo se llama?- Dijo Pinkie mientras abrazaba al animalito.

-Se llama Matt-

-¡Es tan lindo!- Dijo la pony rosa con Matt todavía abrazado -¡Ya se, le hare una súper fiesta he invitare a todos los ponys del pueblo, seguro así encontremos quien es el dueño!-

-Estaría genial Pinkie, gracias por la ayuda- Dijo Shy con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema, ahora si me disculpas tengo que entregar invitaciones, ¡hasta mas tarde!- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mientras tanto…**

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso- Le había contado como habíamos llegado a su mundo.

-Muy interesante, algo así no se ve todos los días- Dijo Zecora, la cual estuvo escuchando con atención cada detalle de la historia.

-Claro que no, y ahora estamos buscando la forma de volver a casa- Dijo Ángel.

-Pues lamento decirles que yo no podre ayudarles con eso- Al escuchar eso los tres nos decepcionamos, teníamos la esperanza de que ella no podría ayudar, pero al final parece que no –Pero conozco a ciertas pony que les podrían ayudar, los "Elementos de la armonía"- Dijo ella, cuando dijo eso, nosotros ya sabíamos a quien se refería –Los puedo guiar a Ponyville, allí es donde se encuentran-

-Nos encantaría- Dije para después levantarme, los demás también hicieron lo mismo. Nos dirigimos a la puerta y tomamos rumbo directo hacia el pueblo de Ponyville

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Una bienvenida no muy agradable

**CAPITULO 5:**

"**Una bienvenida no muy agradable"**

Estuvimos siguiendo a Zecora por un rato, nosotros ya cansado de caminar.

-¿Cuánto falta?- Dijo quejándose Ángel.

-No mucho. Ahí es- Nos dijo Zecora, para después mostrarnos que a lo lejos de veía un pueblo, el cual tenia un gran castillo.

-Gracias Zecora, creo que nosotros seguiremos solos desde aquí- Le dije mientras empezaba a caminar –Gracias por la ayuda-

-No hay problema- Dijo ella para después regresar por donde habíamos venido.

-Quien hubiera pensado que terminaríamos en un lugar así- Dijo Darkar

-Debo decir que me sorprende mucho el echo de haber terminado en Equestria, esto ya se ve como uno de esos típicos fanfics- Le dije mientras daba una pequeña risa.

-Sí, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- Me pregunto Ángel.

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Qué acaso Zecora no hablaba siempre en verso?-

-Pues así es, pero el que creo este Fanfic le dio flojera el estar poniendo rimas, así que la hizo hablar normal-

-Oh, tiene sentido- Me dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Esperen- Nos detuvo Diego

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Si esto es como uno de esos típicos Fanfics, lo mas probable es que cuando lleguemos al pueblo nos traten como si fuéramos un peligro, y talvez llamen a la guardia real o tengamos que enfrentarnos a "los elementos de la armonía"- Dijo algo nervioso –Mejor tallo un cuchillo para defenderme- Acto seguido, agarro un pedazo de madera que estaba en el suelo, sacó una navaja y empezó a darle forma hasta dejarla como un cuchillo –Listo, ¿seguimos?-

**En otra parte.**

Se veía a 6 ponys en la entrada de una tienda, una era un unicornio color verde, de crin con una combinación de verde y blanco, ojos amarillos su Cutie Mark era una lira, esta unicornio estaba hablando con otras cinco, una era un pony de tierra color crema, con el crin de una combinación de rosa y azul, ojos azules, y una cutie mark de 3 caramelos. Otra era una pegaso color gris y cabello rubio, de ojos marrillos, era bizca, cutie mark de 6 burbujas. La otra también era una pony de tierra, amarilla de crin naranja, ojos verdes y una cutie mark de dos zanahorias. Una unicornio color azul, crin de una combinación de azul con blanco, ojos azules y una cutie mark de un reloj de arena. Y por ultimo un pony de tierra, color marrón, de crin también marrón pero mas oscura, Su cutie mark también era un reloj de arena, vestia una corbata color verte.

-Por última vez Lyra, los humanos no existen- Dijo la pony de tierra algo frustrada.

-Claro que si Bon Bon- Dijo la unicornio verde a la defensiva.

-Claro que no- Dijo la pony de tierra.

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Si-

-No-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No!-

-¡Silencio!- Exclamo la otra unicornio ya enojada.

Las dos ponys se detuvieron.

-Gracias- Dijo la unicornio azul para luego seguir caminando con el resto.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Dijo Lyra a Bon Bon – Si vemos a un humano el día de hoy, tendrás que darme dulces gratis por lo que resta de este mes- Finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Y si yo gano, me tendrás que dar 300 bits para pagar el plato de porcelana que rompiste construyendo esa estúpida "Trampa para humanos", y tendrás que comprarle una docena de muffins a Derpy- Dijo mientras señalaba a la pegaso.

-¿Muffins?- Dijo Derpy con una cara de duda mientras en la boca tenia un Muffin.

-Trato echo- Dijo con una sonrisa confiada Lyra mientras chocaban cascos.

En ese momento un pony que iba galopando rápidamente choca contra la unicornio azul.

-Lo siento señorita- Dijo el pony mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-No hay problema, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Pregunto esta.

-Es que hay unas criaturas muy raras el centro del pueblo, voy para allá a verlas- Dijo mientras se iba galopando a toda velocidad.

Se miraron entre si y siguieron la misma dirección a la que se fue el pony. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron cuando vieron la razón de la gran cantidad de ponys que había.

-¡Humanos!- Exclamo Lyra.

**Punto de vista de Héctor**

-Chicos, estos ponys me están poniendo nervioso- Dije al ver la gran cantidad de ponys, los cuales nos miraban, algunos con miedo y otros con curiosidad, algunos decían cosas, las cuales podíamos escuchar fácilmente.

-¿Qué son esas cosas mami?- Dijo un potrillo.

-No se hijo-

-¿Qué clase de criaturas son esas?- Dijo un pegaso.

-¿Serán peligrosos?- Dijo una pony de tierra.

-Llamen a la guardia real-

-¿Sera algún tipo de mono calvo?-

-¿Mono calvo?- Pregunte.

-Chicos, estoy a punto de causar un accidente si sigo escuchando a esto a estos ponys- Dijo Darkar, Ángel lo que hizo fue darle una cachetada.

-¿Mejor?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si, eso me calmo-

En ese momento sentí que algo me tiro al suelo, pude ver a una unicornio color verde, a la cual se le notaba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Genial, sabía que existían! Díganme, ¿Cómo se siente tener dedos?, ¿es lo mismo que tener cascos? ¿Por qué caminan siempre con sus patas traseras? ¿Qué…?- No termino porque algo la levito quitándomela de encima, que bien, me estaba quedando sin aire ya que me estaba saltando en el estomago.

-Tranquilízate Lyra- Dijo una unicornio azul.

-Lo siento Minuette, pero mira eso ¡HUMANOS! Bon Bon será mejor que vallas preparando esos caramelos- Dijo Lyra.

Bon Bon solo gruño.

-Oh, ¿No hay muffins?- Dijo la pegaso.

-Tranquila Derpy, yo te comprare muffins, ¡Con el dinero que ahorre gracias a que me darán dulces gratis!- Dijo para después reír, lo cual molesto mucho a la pony de tierra.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Ángel para luego ayudarme a levantarme.

-Si, lo único que hizo fue saltarme varias veces en el estómago, pero estoy bien- Dije mientras me levantaba con un poco de dificultad, ya que me dolía.

**En otra parte.**

-Lamento que la fiesta no halla funcionado Fluttershy, no pudimos encontrar al dueño de Matt- Dijo Pinkie pie.

-Oh, no te preocupes Pinkie, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano lo o la encontraremos- Dijo Shy.

De repente ven a lo lejos a un gran grupo de ponys reunidos.

-¿Qué estará pasando para que casi todo el pueblo este reunido?- Pregunto una pony de tierra la cual tenia un acento campirano a otras 5 ponys que la acompañaban, era de color naranja y de crin rubia la cual estaba atada a una cola de caballo, llevaba puesto un sombrero de vaquero, su cutie mark eran tres manzanas.

-No lo se Applejack, mejor vamos a averiguarlo- Dijo una pegaso, color cian de crin arcoíris, cutie mark de una nube junto a un relámpago de arcoíris, la cual se fue volando al lugar en donde se encontraba la conmoción.

Las demás ponys fueron galopando tras ella, al llegar ya notaron la razón de porque tanto alboroto.

-¿Qué son esas criaturas, Twilight?- Pregunto la misma pony de ase un tiempo atrás, Pinkie Pie

-Ni yo lo se- Dijo una alicornio color lavanda, crin y ojos del mismo color, y una cutie mark de una estrella rodeada de otras 5 mas pequeñas.

-Pero hay que admitir que los trajes que llevan están divinos- Dijo una unicornio blanca de crin morada bien peinada y una cutie mark de 3 diamantes.

En ese momento, como Fluttershy estaba distraída, Matt se solto de la pegaso y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los humanos.

-¡Matt, espera!- Le grito la pegaso.

**Con los protagonistas.**

Pude ver algo acercarse asta nosotros, por un momento no reconocí que era, hasta que después vi de que se trataba -¡Matt!- exclame para luego sujetar al mi mascota y cargarla – no sabes lo preocupado que estuve- Dije con una sonrisa –No me vuelvas a hacer eso- Dije tratando de mantener un carácter serio, pero al sentir la lengua de Matt en mi cara, cambien mi exprecion seria por una sonrisa –Ok ya- Lo deje en el suelo.

-Ves, te dije que estaría bien- Me dijo Darkar en ese momento.

De repente escuche a alguien gritar -¡MATT!- cuando nos volteamos vimos a un grupo de ponys corriendo hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-¡Aléjate de el monstruo!- Grito una pegaso de crin arcoíris.

-¿Pero qué…?- antes de poder decir algo, la pegaso me embistió dándome un fuerte golpe en el pecho, lo que me tiro al suelo mientras me quejaba del dolor.

**Con Diego**

Vi como mi amigo era embestido por Rainbow Dash, Sabia que esto seria como en esos Fics.

-¡Héctor!- Exclame para cuelo mirar a la pegaso y me le aceruqe para decirle un par de cosas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sentí que algo se me enrollaba al cuerpo y me jalaba, era una cuerda -¡¿Pero qué cojo…?!- cuando vi de donde provenía, pude ver a la pony vaquera de Applejack.

-¡No tan rápido compañero!- Dijo AJ.

En ese mismo instante, trate de sacar la navaja que tenia en mi bolsillo para poder cortar la cuerda, pero no pude ya que tenía los brazos también atados y no podía moverlos.

**Volviendo con Héctor**

Trataba por cualquier medio de quitarme a Rainbow Dash de encima, ya que cada ves que intentaba pararme ella me regresaba al suelo con un golpe.

-¡Oye, tranquila, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie!- Dijo, pero ella se hacia la de oídos sordos y seguía lanzándome golpes, los cuales detenía y esquivaba con un poco de dificultad ya que era mas rápida que yo.

**Con Ángel.**

-Oye, no voy a hacerle daño a nadie, tranquila- Le decía a Pinkie Pie.

-Oh ¿enserio? ¡Pues que bien! ¡Eso significa que podemos ser amigos, te invitare a fiestas, comeremos Cupcakes y nos divertiremos un montón!, te puedo presentar también a mis amigas, pero antes dime ¿Qué son esas pequeñas cosas que tienes en tus cascos? ¿Por qué caminas en dos patas? ¿Te gustan la fiestas? Pues a mi me encantan ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Por cierto me llamo Pinkie pie ¿Cómo te llamas?- Y así siguió hablando.

_-Mierda, creo que hubiera sido mejor si me golpeaba-_Pensé –Si, si me gusta todo eso, y si quiero ser tu amigo, y me llamo Ángel- Dije para que se calmara.

-¡Que bien!- Dijo la pony muy alegre.

-Ahora, si les pudieras decir a tus amigas que dejaran de golpear a mis amigos te lo agradecería mucho-

-Oki, doki, loki- Dijo para después acercarse dando saltitos a AJ y a RD – Oigan chicas, ¿podrían dejar de pelear con ellos por favor?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron las dos, Dash tenía en el piso a Héctor el cual seguía tratando de detener sus golpes, y AJ ya tenía a Darkar atado de los pies y las manos como si fuera un animal.

-Por favor- Dijo ella, a lo cual sus amigas respondieron un "Ok" no muy seguro, AJ desato a Diego –Si que sabes hacer nudos- Dijo Diego mientras desovaba las muñecas ya que las cuerdas le dejaron marca ya que estaban muy apretadas, Mientras que RD se levantaba de Héctor al cual me acerqué para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Gracias Pinkie- Le dije a Pinkie Pie mientras ayudaba a Héctor a levantarse

-De nada Ángel- Dijo para luego irse dando saltos junto a sus amigas.

**Con Héctor**

Joder, si que me dio unos buenos golpes esa pegaso, pero menos mal que termino.

Ellas se nos quedaron viendo, escaneándonos con la mirada, lo cual nos ponía algo nerviosos.

-¿Qué son ustedes?- Nos pregunto Twilight.

**CONTINUARA….**


	6. Conociendo a las Mane 6

**CAPITULO 6:**

"**Conociendo a las Mane 6"**

**Punto de vista de Héctor.**

Ahí estábamos nosotros, cara a cara con las Mane 6, las cuales seguían viéndonos desconfiadas.

-Lo preguntare una última vez ¿Quién o qué son ustedes?- Volvió a preguntar Twiligh, ahora con un tono desafiante mientras hacia brillar su cuerno

-Yo… - Iba a decir algo, pero no se me ocurría nada para ese momento, y tampoco me sentía muy cómodo con todos los ponys del pueblo observándonos, los cuales habían visto desde un principio todo lo que había pasado desde que llegamos. Twilight noto eso.

-…Vengan- Dijo ella mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su castillo. Nosotros la seguimos, RD volo hacia mi y me dijo.

-Te estaré vigilando- Lo dijo con una mirada llena de ira, al parecer no confía en mi siendo ella la que me dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho..

Las seguimos hasta que llegamos al castillo, cuando entramos note que era mas grande que como se mostraba en la serie. Pude ver los tronos los cuales correspondían cada uno a un elemento.

-Siéntense- Dijo la alicornio, nos sentamos en unos asientos que estaban cerca.

Twilight les hizo una pequeña seña a Dash, la cual entendio perfectamente. Acto seguido, Agarro una cuerda y a una gran velocidad la ato alrededor de nosotros, impidiendo que nos moviéramos de donde estábamos sentados.

-¡¿Pero esto que es?!- Reclamo Ángel tratando de soltarse.

-Una pequeña precaución, para evitar que hagan algo- Después las seis ponys se pusieron frente a nosotros, pude notar que Fluttershy tenía agarrado a Matt.

-Le haremos una serie de preguntas- Nos dijo Twilight.

-¿Pero es necesario que…?-

-¡Aquí las preguntas la hacemos nosotras!- Dijo RD mientras volaba hacia mi de forma amenázate.

-Primera pregunta, ¿Qué son ustedes?- Pregunto la alicornio

-Humanos, somos seres humanos- Al decir eso se sorprendieron.

-¿Humanos? ¿Qué acaso no eran solo una leyenda pony?- Pregunto Applejack.

-Al parecer no- Dijo Darkar, el cual seguía intentando liberarse.

-Segunda pregunta, ¿Qué hacen aquí y cuales son sus intensiones?-

-Si piensas que venimos a lastimar a alguien te equivocas, solo tratamos de buscar la forma de volver a nuestro mundo- Dijo Ángel, lo cual dejo mas sorprendidas a las ponys.

-¿Quiere decir que vienen de otro mundo? Es decir ¿son como aliens?- Pregunto Rarity algo desconcertada por el asunto.

-Se podría decir-

-Tercera pregunta, ¿Por qué vinieron a este mundo y por qué están aquí en el pueblo?-

-No tenemos idea del por que llegamos aquí, y vinimos al pueblo porque una cebra llamada Zecora nos dijo que ustedes podrían ayudarnos a regresar- Dije finalmente.

Las ponys tampoco estaban muy convencidas de lo que dijimos – Les prometemos que no haremos nada- Les dije en un tono amable.

Se quedaron pensando un rato, hasta que por fin decidieron desatarnos.

-Gracias- Dijo Darkar mientras estiraba sus brazos, las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas.

-Debo avisarles a las princesas sobre esto- Dijo Twilight -¡Spike!- llamo ella, de unas puertas salio un pequeño dragón, morado con escamas verdes.

-¿Qué pasa Twi…? ¡¿Pero que son esas cosas?!- Exclamo apenas vernos.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy una cosa, soy un humano, ¿escuchaste lagartija?- Dijo molesto Darkar.

-¡¿A quién le dices lagartija?! Mono sin pelo- Dijo Spike a la defensiva.

-¡¿Cómo que "Mono sin pelo"?! hijo de la gran...-

-¡CALLENSE!- Gritamos Twilight y yo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Diego y Spike se callaran.

Twilight le dijo a Spike que le mandara una carta a la princesa Celestia,despues de un rato de haberla enviado, Spike dejo aparecer una cortina de fuego de la cual apareció una carta, Twilight empezó a leerla y luego dio un suspiro.

-Dice que vendrán mañana a verlos- Dijo mientras guardaba la carta.

-No hay problema, iremos al bosque y le pediremos a Zecora que nos de alojamiento o talvez construyamos nuestro propio refugio- Dije mientras me levantaba del asiento.

-¿!Al bosque Everfree?! No pueden ir allí, es un lugar muy peligroso- Dijo exaltada la Pegaso de crin rosada.

-Tranquila, si pudimos sobrevivir hoy en ese lugar podremos hacerlo hasta mañana, claro que un Timberwolf me hirió y si no fuera por que encontramos la casa de Zecora seguro esa manticora nos hubiera matado, pero estaremos bien- Dijo Ángel mostrando el brazo que tenia vendado y dando una sonrisa confiada.

-De eso nada, se quedaran aquí en el castillo hasta que las princesas lleguen- Dijo Twilight.

-No quisiéramos abusar de sus hospitalidad-

-No hay problema, hay suficientes habitaciones para que se queden, pero con una condición- Nos advirtió Twilight.

-¿Cuál?- dijimos los 3 al unísono.

-Que me cuenten todo sobre su mundo- Dijo ella dando una gran sonrisa.

-No hay problema- Le respondí con el mismo gesto.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman?- Nos pregunto Applejack.

-Yo me llamo Héctor, y ellos son Ángel y Diego, pero de cariño le decimos Darkar-

-¿Por qué le llaman así?-

-Es difícil de explicar, talvez luego se los cuente-

-Bueno. Si nos disculpan tenemos que discutir algo, siéntense si quieren o dense una vuelta por el castillo- dijo ella para luego irse con el resto a sus respectivos tronos.

Me senté, ya que estaba cansado con todo lo que paso el día de hoy, metí las manos en mis bolsillos y me sorprendí a ver que tenía algo en uno de ellos, cuando saque el objeto y me sorprendí aun mas de lo que era, ¡mi teléfono! Habían pasado tantas cosas que olvide por completo que lo tenía.

-Chicos- dije para llamar su atención y que ellos voltearan, cuando les mostré el teléfono, ellos se rebuscaron en los bolsillos, y al notar que ellos también tenían los suyos, fue un estallido de felicidad como no se imaginan.

-¡Si!- dijimos los tres, pero en un tono bajo para no llamar la atención de las ponys –Ahora solo falta ver si hay seña- Dijo Ángel para luego prender su teléfono, y al darse cuenta de que si había señal se sorprendió mucho –Pero no hay internet- Era muy bueno como para ser cierto.

-Y miren, también tengo mis audífonos- Diego no pudo mas con la felicidad y decidió ponerse a escuchar música.

-Mierda, yo no traje los míos- Me queje al saber que yo no tenia mis audífonos.

-Mala suerte- Dijo Ángel el cual si había traído los suyos y empezó a escuchar música al igual que Darkar.

Así decidí hacer algo, poner la música lo suficiente mente audible para que yo la escuchara, pero tampoco tanto como para llamar la atención. Pero antes de que pudiera bajarle el volumen algo paso.

**Punto de vista de Ángel.**

Vi que Héctor iba a bajarle el volumen a su teléfono.

_-Es la hora de joder un rato-_ pensé riendo para mis adentros, Detuve la música, fui al icono en donde estaban mis contactos, y como había señal marque el de mi gran amigo Héctor.

_-Esto va a molar-_ pensé en el momento que marque su nombre en la lista.

**Punto de vista de Héctor.**

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, cubriendo toda la habitación con una música de rock. Apague el teléfono rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las Mane 6 ya se dieron cuenta de todo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Twilight.

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Respondiendo preguntas

**CAPITULO 7:**

"**Respondiendo preguntas"**

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Twilight.

Pude escuchar las risas de Ángel –Pues, esto es un aparato proveniente de mi mundo, se lama celular- Le dije mientras se lo mostraba.

-¿Y para que sirve?-

-Sirve para muchas cosas, puedes comunicarte con persona que estén a una larga distancia , puede tomar fotos, ver videos, jugar con el, escuchar música, entre otras-

-Wow, ¿Cómo un aparato tan pequeño puede hacer eso?- Dijo muy sorprendida Pinkie Pie.

-Nuestro mundo ha avanzado tanto en lo que respecta a la tecnología que ya se puede hacer hasta lo imposible- Dijo Ángel.

-¿Y esa música que acaba de sonar ahora?-

-Fue mi tono de llamada, solo se escucha cuando alguien me llama- Dije para luego ver a Ángel algo molesto por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Genial, ¿nos pueden mostrar una de esas canciones? Me gustaría saber como es la música de su mundo- Dijo Twilight entusiasmada.

-Claro- Busque en la lista de canciones que tenia y decidí poner una de Rock que me gusta mucho.

_**thre days grace - time of dying**_

_**On the ground I lay**____**  
><strong>__**Motionless in pain**____**  
><strong>__**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**____**  
><strong>__**Did I fall asleep**____**  
><strong>__**Is this all a dream**____**  
><strong>__**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**____****_

_**I will not die (I will not die)**____**  
><strong>__**I will survive**__**!**__****_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**____**  
><strong>__**I feel alive, when you're beside me**____**  
><strong>__**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**____**  
><strong>__**In my time of dying**____****_

_**On this bed I lay**____**  
><strong>__**Losing everything**____**  
><strong>__**I can see my life passing me by**____**  
><strong>__**Was it all too much**__**  
><strong>__**Or just not enough**__**.**__**  
><strong>__**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**____****_

_**I will not die (I will not die)**____**  
><strong>__**I will survive**__**!**__****_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**____**  
><strong>__**I feel alive, when you're beside me**____**  
><strong>__**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**____**  
><strong>__**In my time of dying**____****_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**____**  
><strong>__**I feel alive, when you're beside me**____**  
><strong>__**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**____**  
><strong>__**In my time of dying**____**  
><strong>__**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**____**  
><strong>__**I will not die, when you're beside me**____**  
><strong>__**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**____**  
><strong>__**In my time of dying**_

-Y ¿Qué le pareció?- Pregunte a las ponys, las cuales estaban muy sorprendidas.

-Eso… fue… ¡GENIAL!- dijeron al unísono Pinkie y Rainbow.

A todas les gusto mucho la canción, Fluttershy era la única que estaba separada un poco mas del grupo.

-_I will not die, I'll wait here for you__, __In my time of dying_. _Es pegadiza_- Pensó ella.

-Y así como se puede escuchar música, también se puede jugar y ver videos-

-¿Nos puedes mostrar alguno de esos juegos?- Pregunto Pinkie mientras se me acercaba.

-Por supuesto, miren- Dije mientras les mostraba el primer juego que vi en la lista. Flappy Bird.

Les mostré el juego y ella quedaron fascinadas, lastima que ellas no podían jugar ya que no tenia dedos para poder controlar al personaje.

-Oigan- Dijo Diego -¿Todavía quieren saber por qué me llaman Darkar?- Ellas se acercaron, Darkar mostro la galería de videos que tenia y empezó a mostrarles varios episodios de la serie "Vete a la versh". Dash, AJ y Pinkie se reían a carcajadas junto a Diego, a las demás no les agradaba mucho el humor de la serie que digamos.

Así duramos un tiempo hasta que vimos que se hizo de noche.

-Creo que ya es la hora de irnos- Dijo Applejack –Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer mañana y esas manzanas no se recolectan solas. ¡Nos vemos!- Abrió la puerta y se fue del lugar.

-Yo también me tengo que ir querida, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el Boutique, adiós- Dijo Rarity mientras se iba.

-¡Yo igual, tengo que planear una gran fiesta para…- Nos miró por un momento -…. Para alguien ¡Adios!-

-Yo también Twilight, tengo que cuidar a unos animalitos que tengo enfermos y necesito estar ahí pronto-

-Yo me voy también, tengo entrenamiento mañana con los Wonderbolts y necesito estar temprano- Dijo Dash, pero en ves de salir por la puerta, salió volando por la ventana.

-Bueno... Creo que solo quedamos nosotros ahora – Dije mientras me levantaba –¿Dónde vamos a dormir?-

-Vengan- Twilight nos empezó a guiar por un pasillo, hasta que llegamos a unas habitaciones –Aquí es, elijan cualquiera de las habitaciones – Dio media vuelta para regresar por donde vinimos, pero antes volteo a vernos –Y recuerden, mañana me contaran todo sobre su mundo- Dijo ella con una sonrisa para luego irse.

Entramos cada uno a una habitación, yo apenas entre me recosté directamente en la cama, estaba cansado con todo lo que paso hoy –Por fin, puedo descansar en paz- Cerré los ojos y me quede dormido.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana.

-No quiero levantarme- Me queje para luego taparme la cabeza con la almohada.

En eso alguien entro por la puerta.

-Hora de levantarse, recuerda que me prometiste contarme sobre tu mundo- Dijo Twilight.

-Si, si, ya voy- Estaba fastidiado, lo único que quería era dormir un poco mas, pero no podía ya que se lo prometí a Twilight. Me levante y me quede sentado sobre la cama, Twilight se acerco a mi –Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber?- Pregunte.

-Bueno- Saco una libreta y una pluma -Dime primero, ¿Cómo es tu mundo?-

-Es genial, no tengo palabras para definir como es pero, lo único que puedo decir es que no es nada envidiable con este mundo-

-Ok, ¿Cómo son los humanos?- Pregunto ella mientras anotaba las cosas en su libreta.

No sabia que decir, explicarle que somos los máximos depredadores de nuestro mundo no será cosa fácil.

-Los humanos somos una raza sumamente inteligente, la cual ha evolucionado mucho. Podemos crear cualquier cosa para hacer de nuestro estilo de vida mucho mas cómodo. Claro, también tiene su lado malo-

-¿Cuál podría ser el lado malo?-

-El ser humano también es conocido por causar guerras, muerte y caos, siempre queriendo tener mas-

¿Todos los humanos son iguales? En el sentido de que todos crean guerras- Pregunto ella algo perturbada por lo que le dije.

-Claro que no, cada uno tiene su forma de pensar y de ver el mundo, no todos causamos guerras, la gran mayoría puede que si pero no todos, yo por ejemplo soy pacifista, jamás me gusto ver a gente inocente sufrir y ser torturada por otra persona-

-¿De qué se alimentan los humanos?- Ella seguía tomando nota de todo lo que decia

-Los humanos somos omnívoros, lo que quiere decir que nos podemos alimentar de varias cosas, ya sean verduras, frutas, carne…- En el momento que mencione lo de la carne Twilight se puso pálida –Tranquila, no te hare nada malo, ni a ti ni a cualquier otro pony- Dije con una sonrisa, al parecer eso la calmo un poco.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Pregunte.

-No, así esta bien- Dijo ella.

-¿Dijiste que las princesas vendrían hoy?-

-Me llego una carta de la princesa Celestia hoy temprano, dijo que no podía venir, asi que nos pidió que fuéramos hoy a Canterlot para tener la reunión allá- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, ¿ir a Canterlot? Suena interesante, siempre he querido ver la capital de Equestria en persona.

-¿Y como iremos?-

-Iremos a la estación de tren de Ponyville para montarnos en uno e ir directo a Canterlot-

-¿Los demás siguen dormimos?-

-Darkar creo que si, Ángel se levantó temprano-

-Típico de el- Dije dando una sonrisa –Entonces iré a despertar a Darkar para luego reunirnos-

-Ok,yo le avisare a las demas- Dijo para luego irse.

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Una verdad horrible

**CAPITULO 8:**

"**Una verdad horrible"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto Draco.

**-Iremos al Imperio de Cristal, tengo que saldar cuentas con la princesa de ese lugar-** Sombra estaba cubierto con una túnica con capucha color negra, cómo las que llevaban Draco y Aragón para que no lo notasen.

Los tres tomaron rumbo asía el imperio, cuando llegaron pudieron apreciar una gran ciudad echa completamente de cristal, los ponys no eran la excepción.

-**Este lugar si que cambio desde que me derrotaron-** Dijo Sombra.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, captando la atención de varios ponys, cuando llegaron al castillo se encontraron con 3 guardias de cristal.

-¡Alto! Identifíquense de inmediato- Ordeno uno de los guardias.

-Venimos a ver a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y con el príncipe Shining Armor, tranquilos, no vinimos con malas intenciones- Dijo Aragón, claramente mintiendo.

Los dos 3 guardias se miraron, al final decidieron dejarlos pasar. Los escoltaron hasta la sala del trono.

-Majestades, unos ponys quieren verlos- Dijo el un guardia mientras él y los otros 2 hacian una reverencia y se marchaban.

-Y bien, ¿A que se debe esta visita?- Pregunto Armor.

**-**Hemos venido solo por una cosa majestades- Dijo Aragón.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Cadence con curiosidad.

-**Venganza-**

El rey Sombra lanzo un rayo a la pareja, pero en un movimiento rápido de Shining pudo quitar a su esposa antes de que impactara. Los guardias al ver la acción del unicornio se lanzaron al ataque, pero Aragón y Draco los neutralizaron, a uno le clavaron su propia lanza y a otro le hicieron lo mismo solo que a este lo lanzaron por la ventana. Shining se puso frente a su esposa con tal de protegerla.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes!?- Reclamo Armor.

Los tres ponys se quitaron las capuchas dejando al descubierto quienes eran, Cadence y Shining se quedaron en shock al ver quién era el que los había atacado.

-¿**Me extrañaron?-** Pregunto Sombra con una sonrisa.

**En otra parte.**

Ya estaban todos reunidos en la estación de trenes, preparados para partir rumbo a Canterlot.

-¿Seguras que Spike podrá cuidar a todas nuestras mascotas?- Pregunte, estaba algo preocupado por Matt, si fuera Fluttershy no me importaría mucho, pero no se si Spike podrá con todas.

-Tranquilo, Spike podrá, confió en el- Respondió Twilight con mucha confianza en su asistente número 1.

-Si tu lo dices-

Estuvimos esperando cómo por una media hora hasta que llego el tren, al entrar pude notar como todos los pony en el vagón clavaron su mirada en nosotros, el tren comenzó a moverse en ese momento. Comenzamos a hablar de varias cosas a lo largo del trayecto, le estuvimos contando a las chicas sobre nuestro mundo, quedaron fascinadas con las cosas que les decíamos.

Paso como 1 hora hasta que llegamos a la capital de Equestria, Canterlot.

Bajamos del tren y nos dirigimos al centro, Canterlot era demasiado grande, más de lo que se mostraba en la serie. En el camino varios ponys nos apuntaban y decían cosas envoz baja sobre nosotros, como que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

Llegamos al castillo, un par de guardias nos recibieron, pero se fijaron mas en nosotros, un poco desconfiados nos dejaron pasar, nos escoltaron hasta la sala del trono en donde pudimos apreciar a dos alicornios, una era de color blanca con una crin de colores azul, rosa, verde y morada, con una cutie mark de un sol, la otra era una alicornio color azul oscuro con una crin también azul pero mas claro, con una cutie mark de una luna.

-Princesas- Dijo Twilight mientras ella y sus amigas se inclinaban ante ellas, nosotros lo hicimos también para no quedar mal.

-Mi querida estudiante- Dijo la princesa Celestia, ella volteo a vernos –Veo que ellos son las criaturas de las que hablaste- Se nos acercó, estaba algo nervioso y creo que mis amigos también.

-Princesa Celestia, mi nombre es Héctor y mis amigos son Ángel y Diego, tenemos la esperanza de que usted pueda tener alguna forma de mandarnos de regreso a nuestro mundo-

-Depende- Dijo ella.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Respóndanme algo, antes de llegar aquí ¿paso algo en su mundo?-

-Ahora que lo menciona, si, una especie de tormenta azotó en toda la ciudad, nos impacto una especie de rayo color rojo, y lo ultimo que recordamos fue que terminamos aquí-

-Eso me temía- Su rostro que antes reflejaba serenidad cambio a uno de tristeza –Lamento decirles esto, pero su mundo fue… Destruido-

Eso sorprendió a todos en la sala, y mucho mas a mis amigos y a mi.

-¿Q-qué quiere decir?-

-Esas cosas ya han pasado en mundos diferentes. Y en este también- Dio una pequeña pausa – Fue cuando nuestro padres todavía gobernaban, ocurrió un fenómeno que arraso con parte de nuestro mundo, nunca supimos como llego a pasar, empezaron a suceder terremotos inexplicable, cambios del clima que ni los pegasos podían detener, pero gracias a mis padres y a la magia de pudieron detenerlo, salvando así nuestro mundo, pero usar esa cantidad de magia agoto sus cuerpos, murieron al día siguiente. Su mundo probablemente fue destruido en ese acontecimiento, lo siento-

-Pero, ¿cómo explica el echo de que nosotros estemos aquí?- Pregunto Ángel,

-Eso no lo se-

Yo todavía estaba sorprendido, ¿Mi mundo fue destruido? ¿Ya no existe? Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede.

**En el Imperio de Cristal**

Se podía ver a un Shining muy herido y tirado en el suelo, y a una Cadence siendo sometida por Aragón, Sombra se le acercó al cuerpo del príncipe.

-**Creí que durarías más que eso, pero al final parece que me equivoque, eres débil, no mereces vivir-** Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno, lanzando un rayo que impacto en Shining, el cual no podía defenderse por todas las heridas, unas llamas negras empezaron a envolverlo completamente, dio un grito de dolor y empezó a retorcerse en el piso, hasta que en un momento dejo de moverse.

-**Patético-**

Cadence vio esa horrible escena, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, el malvado unicornio se acercó a ella e la obligo a verlo.

-**Al parecer hasta aquí llegaste "majestad"-**

-Por favor, no me mates-

-**Oh tranquila, no lo hare**- Él la levito con su magia –**Creo que me divertiré un poco contigo antes de hacerlo**-hizo brillar su cuerno, le coloco a Cadence un bloqueo en su cuerno para que no pudiera usar su magia de alicornio, luego miro a los dos unicornios –**Llévenla a los calabozos, ya veré que con ella después-**

-¿Qué hará usted Rey Sombra?- Pregunto Draco.

**-Como el príncipe esta muerto y la princesa encerrada sin poder hacer nada, creo que es hora de continuar lo que empecé asé tiempo- **Miro por el balcón a toda esa gran metrópolis, varios ponys estaban viendo en cuerpo del guarda que había sido lanzado por la ventana –**Mi reinado comienza, ahora-**

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento el no haber subido algún capitulo en todo este tiempo, pero bueno, ya les hice uno, perdonen si fue corto comparado con los demás, pero no tenia mucho tiempo que digamos. Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo a todos. Nos vemos en la siguiente.<strong>


	9. Dando una pequeña ayuda

**Capitulo 9:**

"**Dando una pequeña ayuda"**

**Héctor P.D.V. (Punto de vista)**

Ya pasaron tres días desde que llegamos a Equestria, al principio creímos que no duraría mucho, pero al enterarnos que nuestro mundo fue destruido fue una noticia que nos impactó mucho, sobre todo a Ángel y a Diego, ya que obviamente tenían familias y seres queridos. Yo en cambio no tenía mas que a ellos y a Matt, ya que como no tenía padres o algún familiar cercano a mi tuve que estar solo la mayor parte de mi vida, así que la noticia no me causo tanto daño como a ellos. Ahora tenemos que acostumbrarnos a una nueva vida en un mundo el cual es completamente desconocido para nosotros.

Las chicas todo este tiempo trataron de animarnos, en especial Pinkie Pie, la cual intentaba cualquier cosa para poder vernos sonreír, también tenia intención de hacernos una fiesta pero como no estábamos con los ánimos decidimos que fuera para alguna otra ocasión.

Por el momento solo intento olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y descansar un rato, estaba muy estresado ya con saber que nunca podríamos regresar a nuestro mundo, además de que estaba muy preocupado por mis amigos. Lo único que queda es hacer una nueva vida, en un nuevo mundo.

**En Ponyville.**

Yo y los chicos estábamos caminando por las calles de Ponyville.

-¿Y que hacemos?- Dijo Angel quejándose del tener que caminar.

-¿Quieren ir a la granja de Applejack?- Le respondí.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas no hay nada que hacer- Dijo Darkar.

Caminamos un largo camino hasta la granja. Cuando llegamos, quedamos sorprendidos de lo grande que era, creo que mas de lo que mostraba la serie.

Pudimos ver a un poni color rojo entrando al granero con una carreta llena de manzanas.

Nos acercamos a la casa y toque la puerta. Paso un rato hasta que alguien abrió.

-Hola ¿en que puedo ayu…?…- Pudimos ver a una pequeña potranca, era de color amarillo con crin roja y con un gran lazo. Se quedó viéndonos por unos segundos para después cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, una buena primera impresión ¿verdad?- Dijo Angel en tono de broma.

Pasados unos momentos alguien mas abrió la puerta, esta vez fue Appejack.

-¡Hola chicos! No sabia que vendrian- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Es que estábamos aburridos y queríamos venir a saludar-Dije.

-Que bien- Dijo ella.

-Bueno, ya vinimos, ya nos vamos- Decía Angel para después darse la vuelta con intención de irse.

-¡Espera!- Grito la poni granjera haciendo que se detuviera -¿No les gustaría pasar? Creo que a mi familia le gustaría conocerlos- Ella sonrió.

-Me parece bien- Respondí.

-Entonces pasen- Dijo AJ mientras nos hacia una seña para que entraramos

Entramos a la casa, apenas entramos pudimos ver a una vieja poni en una mecedora.

-Conozcan a la abuela Smith- Dijo Applejack presentándonos ante la vieja poni.

-Un gusto conocerlos jóvenes- Dijo la poni.

-El placer es nuestro, pero... ¿no nos tiene miedo?- Le pregunte algo extrañado, ya que la mayoría de los ponis que nos encontramos se asustan con solo vernos.

-No, ¿por qué debería?-

-Pues porque no somos ponis, y además ni somos de este mundo-

-pues no, creo que no hay que tenerle miedo a lo desconocido- Smith mostro una sonrisa ante nosotros.

-Pues gracias por no ser como el resto- Dije de la misma forma –Por cierto, me llamo Héctor y ellos son Angel y Diego-

-Un placer conocerle- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y ella es mi hermanita Applebloom- Applejack señalo a una pequeña potranca, la misma que nos recibió en la puerta cuando llegamos. Estaba escondida tras su hermana.

-Ho-Hola- Decía esta tímidamente.

-No tienes que ser tan tímida pequeña, no le haremos daño a nadie- Le dije con una sonrisa a la peque lo cual parece haberla calmado un poco.

-¿En-enserio?- Pregunto ella.

-Pues claro-

-En ese caso, es un placer conocerlos también- Dijo a la final ya confiada.

-Y también tengo un hermano mayor, el cual en estos momentos debe de estar trabajando-

-¿Te refieres al poni rojo que estaba en el granero?- Obviamente ya sabía quien era pero pregunte para que no sospechara.

-Ese mismo- Dijo ella.

-Applejack cariño ¿podrías ver si tu hermano necesita ayuda?- Pregunto la abuela Smith.

-Claro, creo que ya descanse suficiente-

-Si quieres podemos ayudar- Dijo Dakar, lo cual sorprendio un poco a Applejack.

-¿Estas seguro? Es que no se ven muy… Fuertes que digamos-

-¿Eh? Señora usted me ofende, si puede que no parezca que tenga mucha masa muscular que digamos, pero tampoco soy alguien débil- Replico Angel un tanto molesto.

-Es que no se- Dijo Applejack dudando un poco.

-Deja que ayuden hermana, recuerda que el invierno se acerca y nesesitams recolectar la mayo cantidad de manzanas antes de que llegue- La pequeña Applebloom trato de convencer a su hermana, Applejack lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

-De acuerdo, dejare que ayuden-

-Perfecto, vamos- Dijo Angel mientras salía por la puerta.

-Su amigo es muy persistente- Dijo la poni vaquera mientras volanteaba a vernos a Darkar y a mi.

-Toda la vida- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa –El nunca rechazaría un reto, por más difícil que fuera-

-Igual a Rainbow- Dijo Applejack soltando una pequeña risa, se imaginaba a esos dos compitiendo el uno contra el otro –Bueno, vamos allá-

Salimos de la casa y pudimos ver a Angel esperándonos afuera. Nos adentramos en la gran arboleda que se extendía por toda la granja, y pudimos divisar al hermano de Applejack pateando algunos árboles y dejando caer las manzanas en unas carretas que traía junto a el.

-¡Bic Mac!- Dijo Applejack llamando la atención del semental –¿Necesitas ayuda?-

El semental vio que todavía quedaban muchas manzanas por cocechar, asi que solo se volteo a su hermana y respondio.

-Teyú- Dijo el, en eso noto nuestra presencia -¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Son unos nuevos amigos míos, Te presento a Angel, Héctor y a Darkar, ellos nos ayudaran con la cosecha-

-¿Estas segura? Es que no los veo como alguien capaz de recolectar manzanas- Dijo Big mac mientras se volteaba a mirarnos.

-No nos subestimes- Dijo Angel –Puede que no lo parezcamos, pero somos bastante fuertes-

-Eso me gustaría verlo- Dijo retadoramente el semental.

¿Ah si? Pues ya vera. ¡Mira y llora!- A continuación, se acercó a un árbol. Empezó a estirarse un poco para luego preparar sus puños -¡FALCON PUNCH!- Grito para luego dar un fuerte puñetazo al árbol, este tembló por un momento, para después dejar caer varias manzanas a las dos carretas que estaban al lado del árbol.

A los dos ponis casi que se les caía la mandíbula al ver eso, en eso Applejack dice:

-Bueno, no me esperaba eso- Decia AJ sin salir de su asombro -¡¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?!-

-Ese es el poder del "Falcon punch" amiga mía- Dijo Angel sonriendo un poco ver la cara de los dos ponis.

-¿Eso demuestra en que podemos ayudarles?- Pregunte.

-Pues… Seguro- Dijo Bic Mac.

-De acuerdo, ¡Manos a la obra!-

El tiempo paso, y ya teníamos al menos unas 50 o 60 carretas ya llenas de manzanas.

-Bueno, creo que con eso ya tenemos suficiente compañeros- Decia AJ feliz al ver todo lo que se había recolectado-

-Gracias, solo déjame golpear uno mas- Dijo Angel acercándose a un árbol -¡FAlCON PUNCH!- Pero al golpear el árbol paso algo que no esperábamos -¡Ahh!- Angel se agarro el pucho con el que había golpeado el árbol algo adolorido, en eso me acerque para ver que había pasado.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Dije algo preocupado por la reacción de mi amigo.

-Creo que… al igual que ustedes debí de haber usado las patadas en vez de los puños- Dijo mientras mostraba su puño, pude ver como sus nudillos estaban destrozados de tanto golpear los arboles.

-¡Por Celestia, tenemos que vendarte esa mano!- Dijo AJ al ver el estado de Angel –Ven conmigo al granero, allí tengo algunas vendas-

Applejack se llevó consigo a Angel al granero, en su cara pude notar preocupación, es raro, nunca he visto a alguien preocupándose por Angel mas que yo y Darkar.

-Oigan ¿A dónde van mi hermana y su amigo con tanta prisa?- Pregunto Mac quien se estaba acercando a nosotros.

-Pues Angel se lastimo y AJ lo llevo rápidamente al granero-

-Así es mi hermana, siempre se preocupa por los demás- Dijo el sonriendo mientras veía como su hermana y Angel se alejaban.

**Applejack P.D.V.**

Lleve a Angel rápidamente al granero, le dije que se recostara en un montón de paja que estaba acumulada en el lugar mientras yo buscaba el botiquín.

-Te preocupas demasiado, estaré bien ¿ok?- Me decía el tratando de calmarme.

-¿Bien, como puedes decir que esas bien? Solo mira, se te ve hasta el hueso- Dije un poco molesta por la actitud del humano, ¿Cómo es que el podía estar tan tranquilo teniendo una herida así?

Al encontrar el botiquín procedí a limpiarle un poco la herida para después vendársela, no soy doctora, pero tengo experiencia en cuanto se trata de curar a un pony, o en este caso humano.

-Termine ¿estas mejor?- Pregunte todavía preocupada.

-Si me siento mejor. Sabes, eres muy tierna cuando te preocupas- Me dijo dando una pequeña risa, eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

-¡C-cállate!- Dije para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! Tampoco tenias que pegarme-

-Te lo mereces por idiota- Dije, todavía estaba un poco sonrojada por lo de hace un momento.

-Solamente quería decir algo lindo, si te molesta ya no lo hare mas ¿ok?-

-Ok-

-Bueno… se esta haciendo tarde, mejor voy por lo chicos para regresar al pueblo- Se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta del granero.

-¡E-espera!- Dije haciendo que se detuviera, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo… quería darte las gracias, ya sabes, por habernos ayudado a mi hermano y a mi con el trabajo-

-No te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- Me mostro una pequeña sonrisa para después correr de regreso al bosque.

_-¿Por qué me sentí tan nerviosa con él?-_ Me pregunte a mi misma, nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa con nadie, ¿por qué justo ahora? Y ¿por qué justo con Angel?

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
